The Ruvia World
by Lee.Reina
Summary: Dua ribu tahun telah berlalu, bumi yang kita kenal telah berubah menjadi planet lain karena suatu peristiwa yang terjadi pada dua ribu tahun yang lalu. Tahun dimana terjadinya perang besar yang terjadi antara sebelas dragon dan sebelas sosok pembebas, yang disebut The Eleven of Freedom Bearer's. Romance Tragedy, Friendship, Brothership, Adventure, Humor (As side), Slice of Life.
1. Prolouge

_**The Ruvia World**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **Tahun 4017 Masehi, Planet Ruvia.**_

Selama hampir dua ribu tahun, Planet Ruvia tumbuh menjadi planet subur yang dihuni bermacam spesies. Manusia, yang merupakan penghuni planet sejak awal penciptaannya, perlahan mulai berbaur dengan spesies lain.

Selama hampir dua ribu tahun pula, mereka hidup damai di planet itu. Namun, kedamaian mereka mungkin akan terganggu dengan kembalinya makhluk-makhluk itu. Makhluk yang telah diramalkan akan bangkit kembali setelah tidur lamanya yang entah di alam mana setelah perang besar dan berbahaya dua ribu tahun yang lalu itu terjadi.

Pada saat diramalkan itulah, mereka kembali. Sosok-sosok yang telah menjadi oenyelamat bagi planet Ruvia. Atau lebih tepatnya, Planet Bumi, yang dua ribu tahun lalu keadaannya hampir mati. Sosok-sosok itulah yang nantinya akan menentukan bagaimana akhir kisah ini. Kisah tentang perang besar dengan kesebelas makhluk yang disebut Eleven Dragon. Dan sosok-sosok itu, di kenal pada masanya dengan sebutan 'The Eleven of Freedom's Bearers'.

* * *

 **Hai dedek balik :') ini sebenernya project lama sebelum bangtan story, tapi entah kenapa pengen upload aja. Tapi gatau genre nya cocok apa ga. Tapi kalo yang baca (kalo ada ya..) jan kaget nanti gimana. Di TRW ini gak ada yaoi nya, walo ada couple tapi cuma sebatas brothership :D kenapa dibikin gini, liat aja nanti kenapa ina bilang gak cocok. Untuk char nya diambil dari mem. bts sama mem. svt ( my bias of course) Oh ya untuk bangtan story nya, ina mau hiatus (kenapa?) karena lagi gak punya inspirasi buat ngelawak/hiksseu :'' tanya juga apa disini ada yang 2003 apa 2004 line gitu, soalnya ina gak ada temen ngobrol, adanya eonni sama oppa semua :')**


	2. First Meet mr Rabbit

**The Ruvia World.**

 **Author : Lee Reina.**

 **Main Character :**

 **Reina Yarzasoin (Original Character)**

 **Jovi Ophelias / Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi SVT)**

 **Rein Zaryein / Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **Hiza Clainzo / Lee Jihoon (Woozi SVT)**

 **Hiro Furylusha / Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Aryga Hazelf / Kim Mingyu (Mingyu SVT)**

 **Mara Berinsvord / Jeon Wonwoo (Wonwoo SVT)**

 **Fursa Kaginura / Min Yoongi (Suga BTS)**

 **Visha Hezay / Choi Seungcheol ( SVT)**

 **Luca Wexaint / Hong Jisoo (Joshua SVT)**

 **Shura Aora (Jimin BTS)**

* * *

 _ **The Ruvia World**_

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

 _Suara pertempuran itu samar terdengar oleh Reina. Dia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi selain sepuluh namja muda yang kini telah terbaring dengan penuh luka di dekatnya , yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya._

 _"Ughh, teman-teman.. Aku mohon bangunlah.. "_

"Aahh!" Reina terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang baru saja menghantuinya, lagi.

Reina mengerjapkan matanya sambil berusaha bernapas, kemudian setelah tersadar dia memperhatikan sekeliling dan sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. "Untung cuma mimpi."

Reina kemudian tersadar sesuatu. _'Tapi kenapa mimpi itu terus menghantuiku sampai berminggu - minggu lamanya? Padahal aku tidak mengenal mereka kecuali satu orang. Ini belum masa orientasi dan aku sudah mendapat kilasan seperti ini.. Kurasa aku harus memeriksakan diriku ke Lu Uisa nanti.. '_

"Eh, tunggu. Masa orientasi? Ah, iya. Aku harus ketempat Xero eonni sekarang. Barang - barangku belum kuambil, seharusnya aku ambil minggu lalu."

Reina segera bergegas menuju ke toko milik Xero Naquililias, seorang gadis fairy berlemen beast yang -menurut beberapa teman Reina -adalah orang yang menakutkan. Tapi tidak bagi Reina.

Tinggal beberapa blok lagi dan Reina akan sampai di toko milik Xero.

"Reinaa!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Reina kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Dia melihat seorang namja manis berambut ungu dan bermata biru langit yang sangat dikenalnya itu mendekatinya sambil berlari.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ah.. Aku mau ke tempat Xero Eonni. Ada apa, Jovi?" Lelaki yang disebut namanya oleh Reina itu mengangguk pelan. Dia adalah Jovi Ophelias, teman semenjak Reina kecil. Seharusnya Reina memanggilnya oppa karena Jovi lebih tua 4 tahun dari Reina. Entah karena Jovi yang tidak mau dipanggil oppa atau Reina yang kelewat polos, pada akhirnya Reina hanya memanggil menggunakan nama nya saja.

"Untuk apa kamu kesana? Ini masih pagi buta.. " Jovi kembali bertanya kepada Reina mengingat kalau jam segini adalah saat yang tidak tepat untuk ke toko, karena rawannya terjadi penyerangan.

"Aku.. lupa mengambil barang- barang untuk sekolah.. Makanya aku pagi - pagi ke tempat Xero Eonni.. " Jawab Reina dengan mukanya yang polos, entah memang dia tidak memiliki ekspresi atau dia memang benar - benar polos.

Jovi hanya memandangi Reina dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan _'dasar yeoja kelewat pintar yang pelupa.' -_ yah, kira - kira seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu. Jangan menolak, atau kamu akan tau akibatnya seperti apa. Bahaya kamu berjalan sendiri pagi buta seperti ini." Jovi menarik tangan Reina yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Setelah sepersekian detik Reina mengamati tangannya, akhirnya Reina menyadari sesuatu yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Eh, Jovi.. " Hanya terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. Reina paham kenapa Jovi mengantarnya, karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan Reina yang notabene nya terlalu polos. Tapi tangan Jovi yang kini membawa mereka ke tempat Xero membuat Reina merasa malu- tidak, lebih tepatnya dia hanya blushing karena hal yang dianggapnya cukup memalukan.

Suara lonceng bel pintu membuat seorang yeoja berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang menyapu itu menengok kearah pintu.

"Wah, tumben kalian datang. Selamat pagi.. " Sapa yeoja itu, Xero.

"Pagi.. Eonni, Reina katanya mau mengambil sesuatu. " Jovi berbicara sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Reina perlahan. "Iya kan, Re- Eo?"

"Ara~ kenapa kamu menangis? " Xero menghampiri Reina sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eh- anu itu.. Sebenarnya aku tadi menggandeng tangan Reina tanpa izin sampai kesini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu makanya aku menemaninya . Kumohon maafkan aku." Jovi mengatupkan tangannya sambil mengidikkan bahunya saat mendapat tatapan dari seorang iblis -begitulah anggapan Jovi terhadap Xero.

"Heh, yasudah.. Reina, gwaencanha?"

"Hmm.. "

"Syukurlah.. duduklah dulu. Aku ambilkan minum." Xero berjalan kearah dapur. Kemudian kembali dengan membawa segelas air untuk Reina yang disambut Reina dengan mukanya yang tetap datar. Toko ini memang digunakan untuk rumah juga oleh Xero. Meskipun rumah sebenarnya terletak di halaman belakang toko ini. Tempatnya sangat nyaman menurut Reina. Dia menyukai desain modern minimalis beraksen Korea dan inggris ini. Tokonya terdiri tiga lantai. Lantai pertama merupakan tempat buku. Lantai kedua berisi peralatan, dan terakhir berisi ramuan dan obat - obatan. Di atapnya terdapat green garden milik Xero. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu disana.

Setelah melihat Reina tenang -meskipun wajahnya datar seperti tadi bukan berarti Reina sudah tenang -kemudian Xero mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ah, iya.. Tadi kamu kesini untuk apa?" Xero menanyakan sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan karena insiden 'kecil' tadi.

"Aku inging mengambil barang-" Belum selesai Reina berbicara, seseorang muncul dari arah tangga lantai tiga dengan membawa 2 tumpuk kardus yang entah berisi apa.

"Eonni.. apa kau tidak merasa kasihan terhadapku ? Bantu aku, tolonglah.. "

"Cih.. kau bisanya hanya merepotkanku saja. "

Belum sempat Xero berdiri, tangan Reina mengarahkannya untuk membantu namja itu dengan menggunakan telekinesis dan mengarahkan kardus itu ke arah kasir. Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorong Reina untuk melakukan itu. Tapi yang pasti Reina merasa merasa tidak asing dengan namja itu.

"Woah.. aku tidak tahu ada yang punya kekuatan se langka itu.. Terimakasih.. Eonni, ngomong - ngomong siapa dia? Adikmu?."

"Dia Reina Yarzasoin. Dia memang aku anggap adikku. Di murid baru Zearcresia, sama sepertimu. Tapi dia lebih muda darimu."

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu yang satunya?"

"Dia Jovi Ophelias. Dia juga murid baru, kurasa hanya beda satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Hoo.. Kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku Rein Zaryein. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik.." namja bernama Rein itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengeluarkan senyum setengahnya.

Jovi dan Reina mengangguk bersamaan. _'Dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Ah mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.'_

Reina tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. eonni.. Aku ingin mengambil barang - barangku untuk besok. Aku juga mau membeli beberapa buku dan ramuan."

"Ah.. Barang - barangnya biar nanti aku bawa kerumahmu. Rein, kau diamlah di- eo.. Kemana dia?" Xero mencari - cari Rein yang sekarang sudah hilang dari posisinya semula.

"Aish, harus aku apakan botol - botol Aqua Aura ini?"

Reina berjalan menuju ke tangga lantai dua sambil berbicara. "Sudahlah, kak. Biar kami yang mencarinya. Kalau tidak ketemu nanti dia dia juga akan kemari."

Xero hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _30 menit kemudian._

"Sebenarnya dimana Zaryein itu? Aku sudah mencarinya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tapi tidak ketemu juga.. Aish.. " Jovi yang membantu Reina membawa tiga tumpuk buku yang masing - masing tebalnya satu hasta itu berjalan sambil mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, Jovi. Mungkin nanti dia akan kembali sendiri. Lagipula kita kan mempunyai urusan masing - masing. Aku benar, kan? " Reina tersenyum sambil meletakkan barang - barang yang tadi dia bawa. Jovi yang ikut meletakkan buku di samping Reina itu memperhatikan wajah Reina. Tanpa dia sadari, dia pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu benar." _'Dia tidak pernah berubah. Aku bersyukur ternyata dia tidak sepenuhnya tidak memiliki ekspresi. Meski begitu pun aku tetap menyayanginya.'_

"Aku kembalii.. " Suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka pun langsung melihat kearah tangga. Disana terlihat Rein sedang berjalan dan menatap kearah mereka.

"Oh.. Kalian sedang apa? "

"Kami sejak tadi mencarimu, Zaryein." Ucap Jovi dan Reina bersamaan, tentu saja dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Eh.. Aku tadi sedang di atap. Aku mengantuk jadi aku tidur disana. Selain itu.. Aku tidak suka panggilan formal seperti itu. Panggil saja menggunakan namaku." Rein menggerak - gerakkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau repot - repot ke atap? Kau kan bisa tidur di sofa itu tadi?" Jovi bertanya sambil menunjuk sofa di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Aku senang menatap langit.. Apalagi langit musim semi seperti ini.. "

Reina mulai teringat sesuatu. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Hei.. Hei.. Ternyata kalian sudah kembali. Rein, itu barangmu. Totalnya 400 won." Xero berjalan kearah mereka. Rein pun segera mengeluarkan uangnya dan berjalan kearah Xero untuk menyerahkan uangnya.

"Oke.. Sampai bertemu lagi.. Aku pergi dulu.."

Reina hanya menatap punggung namja itu. Dia seperti mengenalnya.

"Ah.. Reina.. Barang - barang itu biar nanti aku yang antar. Kamu pulanglah dulu. Jovi, ingat jaga dia baik - baik. "

Jovi menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dia pun menatap Reina. _'Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan tetap menjaganya.'_

"Ada apa Jovi?"

"Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

Reina mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun kemudian berjalan pulang setelah berpamitan. "Mereka cocok.."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Tunggu, Reina disini bukan Reina authornya lho ya.. Cerita ini udah ada sebelum author pen name nya pake ini :D trus panggilan nya emang ina kok, jadi pen name cuma nama gabungan. Tapi char disini cuma 'secara kebetulan' nama yang dikasih ini :3 . Dedek butuh review ~ ..


	3. We was meet and we meet again

**The Ruvia _World._**

 **Author : Lee Reina.**

 **Main Character _:_**

 **Reina Yarzasoin (Original Character)**

 **Jovi Ophelias / Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi SVT)**

 **Rein Zaryein / Jeon Jeongguk (Jungkook BTS)**

 **Hiza Clainzo _/_ Lee Jihoon (Woozi SVT)**

 **Hiro Furylusha _/_ Kim Taehyung (V BTS)**

 **Aryga Hazelf / Kim Mingyu (Mingyu SVT)**

 **Mara Berinsvord _/_ Jeon Wonwoo (Wonwoo SVT)**

 **Fursa Kaginura _/_ Min _ Yoongi_ (Suga BTS)**

 **Visha Hezay / Choi Seungcheol ( SVT)**

 **Luca Wexaint / Hong Jisoo (Joshua SVT)**

 **Shura Aora / Park Jimin (Jimin BTS)**

* * *

 _ **The Ruvia World**_

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

 _ **A week later, Central Aula Zearcresia Academy 12.53 P.M.**_

"Sekian dari saya. Untuk para Huarzia yang merasa mendapat email di Huarzia's menu kalian, saya harap untuk segera menuju gedung utama." Head master itu beranjak dari podium. Begitu juga para huarzia dan para seonsaeng.

Reina yang akan keluar dari aula itu tiba - tiba mendapat email. Begitu juga dengan Jovi yang sejak pidato tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Eo.. ini aneh. Kenapa aku dipanggil? Reina, apa kamu juga?"

"Nee.. "

"Kamu tahu alasannya?" Reina kemudian menerawang. Kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

"Kurasa karena kejadian kemarin saat Via Stone tidak bisa menentukan dezo kita.. Malahan Via Stone memunculkan cahaya putih, yang aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Rank kita juga masih disembunyikan."

Jovi menganggukkan kepalanya. Via Stone adalah sumber kehidupan dari planet ini. Letaknya berada di Ruvia Heaven. Sedangkan dezo, adalah pembagian wilayah untuk akademi ini.

"Lebih baik kita cepat kesana Reina." Reina menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _ **Central Building 01.05 P.M.**_

Mereka kini telah berada di lobi gedung utama itu. Gedung utama itu merupakan tempat bagi petinggi - petinggi akademi dan seonsaengnim untuk special Huarzia, yang mana special Huarzia itu adalah Huarzia yang memiliki lebih dari satu species ataupun via, elemen kekuatan mereka.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jovi.

Reina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba - tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Jovi.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Orang itu adalah Rein.

"Rein.. Kami berdua dipanggil kemari. Kau sendiri, juga dipanggil?" Rein menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kita dipanggil kemari?"

"Aku rasa.. Itu karena kejadian di Via Stone kemarin."

"Hoo.." Rein kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada delapan sosok namja yang memasuki lobi.

"Kurasa bukan hanya kita yang dipanggil."

Reina dan Jovi kemudian menujukan pandangannya kearah pandangan Rein.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. Selamat datang yang terpilih.." dua sosok roh putih membungkukkan badannya di hadapan mereka. "Kami sudah menunggu kalian. Silahkan ikuti kami."

Dua roh putih itu membawa mereka ke sebuah aula yang cukup luas. Di aula itu sudah ada head master dan para petinggi negeri, menteri dan para ovia dan uvia. Ada hal yang cukup membuat Reina bingung. Yaitu adalah kehadiran dua petinggi planet, Ovia dan Uvia utama.

"Yang terpilih.. Bisakah kalian maju ke depan? Ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan kepada kalian." Reina dan yang lainnya mengikuti permintaan Uvia utama.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kami ingin bertanya apakah alasan kalian memanggil kami kemari? Apakah masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di Ruvia Heaven kemarin? " Tanya seorang namja berambut perak di sebelah kanan Reina.

Uvia utama tersenyum. "Benar. Tapi sebelum saya menjelaskannya, saya minta kalian melepaskan penutup apapun selain pakaian. Saya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Mereka kemudian menuruti permintaan Uvia utama. Uvia utama memperhatikan tanda dan simbol yang ternyata terdapat di tubuh mereka semua. Mereka saling memperhatikan tanda dan simbol itu. Raut terkejut tidak lepas dari wajah mereka yang tidak mengira orang lain memiliki simbol seperti diri mereka sendiri. Simbol mereka berbeda - beda.

"Apakah kalian terkejut?" Mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah mengetahui mengenai kalian, yang terpilih. Namun kami tidak menduga bahwa kejadian yang sudah diprediksikan itu akan terjadi secepat ini."

Rein teringat sesuatu mengenai apa yang dibicarakan Uvia utama, itu sama seperti yang dulu pernah diceritakan seonsaengnimnya waktu dia kecil.

"Tunggu. Maksud anda tentang yang terpilih itu adalah tentang sosok - sosok yang akan menjadi pembebas dalam perang paling besar di seluruh jagat raya ini?" Uvia utama menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian tahu maksud dari pemberian cahaya aneh di Via Stone kemarin? Cahaya itu memiliki arti bahwa itu adalah simbol penghormatan seluruh dunia kepada kalian. Karena Via Stone yang menjadi sumber kekuatan dunia ini mengetahui apapun tentang segala isi dunia ini dan juga jagat raya yang terhubung dengannya. Kami sebagai raja dan ratu dahulu juga dipilih oleh Via Stone. Dunia dan seisinya ini bisa hidup berkat kekuatan Via stone.

" Memang pada awalnya dunia ini tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir dan species yang beraneka ragam yang hidup berdampingan dengan manusia seperti saat ini. Dahulu dunia ini dikenal dengan nama Bumi. Kemunculan para musuh menjadikan perang yang teramat besar. Manusia biasa tidak ada yang sanggup melawannya. Bumi ini perlahan mati. Hanya tersisa beberapa manusia. Lalu muncul sosok - sosok pembebas. Mereka kemudian menyegel musuh - musuh bernama dragon itu.

"Tidak lama setelah itu planet ini disatukan dengan planet Zavia oleh seorang dewi. Namun tiba - tiba sesosok dewi lain datang dan menyatukan planet lain yang di sebut Avia. Ketiga planet itu kemudian menjadi planet kita sekarang ini, Ruvia. Demi menjaga keseimbangan, salah satu dewi itu menempatkan Via Stone di titik tertinggi planet ini. Sementara itu, setelah penyegelan dan penempatan Via Stone itu, kedua dewi dan sosok - sosok pembebas itu menghilang.

"Sekarang ini sudah hampir 2 ribu tahun lamanya sejak perang itu terjadi. Lalu kami mendapat sebuah ramalan bahwa sosok pembebas itu akan kembali. Itu merupakan kabar gembira. Tapi juga sekaligus kabar buruk."

Reina memahami perkataan Uvia utama. Kalimatnya membuat Reina mengingat seusatu hal yang mengganggunya.

"Maksud anda kabar buruk itu, apa? " Reina bertanya untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"Karena.. Itu berarti kemunculan sosok - sosok pembebas itu menandakan akan terjadi perang yang sangat besar seperti 2 ribu tahun lalu."

Reina yang mendengar penuturan Uvia utama itu tersentak. Sekarang dia mengingat semuanya.

"Jadi maksud anda kehadiran kami adalah pertanda perang besar yang akan terjadi?" Namja imut berambut oranye di kanan Rein itu giliran bertanya.

Sekali lagi Uvia utama menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah saya boleh bertanya?" Namja berambut dan bermata biru laut disebelah kanan namja manis itu melangkah sedikit ke depan.

"Silahkan."

"Apakah anda mengetahui jumlah sosok - sosok pembebas dan musuh yang di sebut dragon itu?"

"Jumlah mereka masing masing sebelas. Pemimpin pembebas itu adalah The Guardian Angel, dan pemimpin dragon itu adalah Dark Dragon Akali. Kami tidak mengetahui secara pasti, tapi menurut jilid lama, seperti itu "

"Lalu mengenai dua dewi itu?"

"Kedua dewi itu adalah kakak beradik. Nama mereka adalah Dewi Zeravia, yang merupakan pemilik planet Zavia, dan Dewi Arzavia, yang merupakan pemilik planet Avia. Kedua planet itu sangat berkebalikan, Zavia penuh kedamaian, sedangkan Avia penuh kehancuran."

"Apa itu alasan diletakkannya Via Stone di Ruvia Heaven?"

"Kami tidak tahu pasti. Karena peletakkan itu dilakukan oleh pemimpin pembebas dan Dewi Arzavia. Untuk itu kalian tanyakanlah pada pemimpin kalian."

"Tapi kami bahkan tidak tahu siapa pemimpin kami." Rein menatap ke arah Uvia utama.

"Kalian nanti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin 'angel' itu akan menceritakan banyak hal pada kalian. " Head master yang berdiri di sisi kanan aula itu tersenyum."Sekarang kalian pergilah ke dorm kalian. Kalian ditempatkan di Dorm utama bagi Special Huarzia."

 _ **Special Huarzia's Central Dorm 03.10 P.M.**_

"Aku tidak mengerti." Rein akhirnya membuka mulut sejak mereka masuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka kini duduk di sofa yang hampir membentuk lingkaran.

Akademi ini tergolong sangat bagus karena pada dasarnya sekolah ini adalah akademi terbesar di planet ini. Dan rasanya mereka sangat bersyukur mendapatkan dorm ini. Dorm ini benar - benar sangat elite dengan gaya khas Korea dan Inggris yang sangat disukai Reina.

Tapi mungkin saat ini mereka tidak akan memikirkan hal ini, karena perkataan dari Uvia utama akan membuat mereka bingung hingga keesokan harinya.

"Sudahlah, kurasa kita tidak harus memikirkan hal ini lagi, Rein. Aku sudah cukup dibuat bingung dengan cerita tadi." Jovi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Reina itu bersandar sambil memainkan smartphone-nya. Pada kenyataannya dunia ini memiliki teknologi seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku mempunyai nasib seperti ini."Reina memegangi kepalanya sambil mengeluh. Pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

"Eo.. Ada apa?." Namja berambut perak yang duduk di seberang Reina itu bertanya sambil memangku wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ini benar - benar kejadian yang sangat memalukan seumur hidupku."

"Kejadian apa? Kurasa tidak ada apa - apa.." namja berwajah manis yang berambut coklat dan bermata ungu di samping kanan Reina itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Reina.

Reina menatap sinis kearah namja di sebelahnya. Auranya tiba - tiba berubah.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar aku satu - satunya yeoja di sini? Ini benar - benar membuatku malu!" Aura nya kembali berubah. Pipinya benar - benar bersemu merah sekarang. Dia kemudian memegangi pundak kanan Jovi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakangnya.

"Eh, Reina.."

"Ya,ya.. Kurasa tidak apa - apa selagi kita tidak satu kamar. Dan kurasa dorm elite seperti yang kita pakai saat ini punya lebih dari delapan kamar untuk dipakai. Tenang saja.. " Namja berambut abu - abu dan bermata biru di sebelah kiri namja imut berambut oranye itu giliran berbicara. Namja manis itu duduk di sebelah kiri Jovi.

"Reina.. " Jovi menarik pundak Reina yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di sampingnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu. Tidak akan kubiarkan hal negatif apapun terjadi padamu selama aku masih disampingmu. Tenang saja." Jovi mengusap kepala Reina perlahan.

"Hmmt.."

"Yaya.. cukup mesra - mesranya. Kita sudah cukup lama disini. Lebih baik kita saling berkenalan.." namja disebelah kanan namja berambut perak itu menyela. Dia berambut merah dan bermata biru.

"Ya! Kami tidak bermesraan.. Selain itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu nama kalian."

"Eh?!"Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Reina setelah ucapannya tadi.

"Maksudku, dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah tahu nama kalian. Yah.. meskipun awalnya aku lupa. Aku mengingatnya setelah berbicara dengan Uvia utama tadi.

"Di sebelah kananku yang berambut cokelat dan bermata ungu ini namanya Mara Berinsvord. Dia punya simbol tanah. Aku Reina Yarzasoin, simbolku sang Bulan. Di kiriku ini Jovi Ophelias. Simbolnya sang Bintang. Disebelahnya lagi berambut oranye dan bermata hitam, dia Hiza Clainzo. Selanjutnya yang berambut abu - abu dan bermata biru, dia Visha Hezay. Simbolnya gravitasi. Yang berambut dan bermata biru laut, dia Shura Aora. Simbol Air. Rambut putih dan mata merah, dia Luca Wexaint. Simbol Cahaya. Selanjutnya bermata cokelat dan berambut hitam, dia Fursa Kaginura. Simbol Kegelapan. yang berambut merah dengan mata biru, dia Hiro Furylusha. Simbolnya Api. Yang berambut berambut perak dan bermata hijau disebelahnya, dia Aryga Hazelf. Simbolnya Simbolnya Kehidupan. Yang terakhir berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat hazelnut, dia Rein Zaryein. Simbol Sang Bintang.

"Kurasa itu nama kalian. Aku mengetahuinya dari mimpi yang menghantuiku selama hampir 2 bulan, kurasa. Aku dengan mudah mengingat wajah dan nama. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah lupa tentang ini sebelum berbicara dengan Uvia dan Ovia utama .. Ada apa kalian semua melihatku? "

"Reina.. " Rein menatapnya seakan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Humm?"

"Apakah kamu The Guardian Angel? Pemimpin kami?"

Reina tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaaan Rein. "Kenapa baru sadar?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Sisi mitologi disini belum muncul ya.. dan sekali lagi disini cuma ada brothership aja, ga da couple walopun disini ada couple resmi :D**


End file.
